


Akzeptanz

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [43]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Hurt, Boerne Is Hurting, Boernes POV, Caring, Episode Related, Episode: Tempelräuber, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting, Touching
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne hatte sich schon immer damit schwer getan, Dinge zu akzeptieren, die er nicht verstand. Post-ep (Tempelräuber), Boernes POV.</p><p>  <i>Als ob er sich absichtlich die Arme gebrochen hätte, um Thiel zu ärgern. Für ihn war das alles ja wohl am Schwierigsten zu ertragen. Aber klagte er darüber? Nein. Dank seines ausgeglichenen Wesens ertrug er geduldig die Einschränkungen, die diese Situation für ihn mit sich brachte.</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/52163.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Akzeptanz

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: wenn ich das nur wüßte ... Freundschaft?  
> Bingo-Prompt: Akzeptieren  
> A/N: Boernes POV ist schwierig - kann der Mann nicht mal fünf Sekunden bei einem Thema bleiben?! Und wenn er die Realität nicht so selektiv wahrnehmen würde, könnte man ihm sicher auch besser folgen ... Vielleicht ist die Schuldige aber auch die Autorin, die mal wieder nicht wußte, worauf sie hinauswill ;)

***

Er hatte Thiel nach Alberichs Anruf noch eine Weile schlafen lassen, der Kommissar hatte den Schlaf ganz offensichtlich nötig. Und er selbst hatte es nicht eilig. Es gab sowieso nichts zu tun. Genaugenommen war er immer noch fast vollständig lahmgelegt und konnte so gut wie nichts tun. Sein Verstand arbeitete natürlich präzise wie immer, aber mit der Ausführung haperte es. Da Alberich sich beharrlich weigerte, die Funktion seiner Hände zu übernehmen, konnte er nicht ins Institut. Und zuhause wartete auch niemand auf ihn.

Also blieb er sitzen. Hier hatte er wenigstens eine nützliche Funktion, und wenn es auch nur die einer Stütze für einen übermüdeten Hauptkommissar war.

Bis ihm irgendwann sein Arm einschlief und er sich bewegen mußte, was Thiel wieder weckte.

"Wie spät isses denn?" fragte Thiel, und er antwortete "Halb neun", obwohl der Kommissar das auch selbst von der Uhr an der Wand gegenüber hätte ablesen können. Aber er war überflüssige Fragen von seinem Nachbarn gewohnt.

"Warum haben Sie mich denn nicht geweckt?" fragte Thiel empört.

"Hatten Sie noch was vor?" War ja klar, mit Dankbarkeit war bei Thiel nicht zu rechnen.

Der andere sah ihn verdutzt an und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

"Dann können Sie mich jetzt ja auch nach Hause fahren", sagte er und hob demonstrativ die Arme an. "Wenn Sie schon mal wach sind."

***

Es hatte ihn einiges an Überzeugungskraft gekostet, aber schließlich hatte Thiel ihm beim Abendessen geholfen. Er wußte gar nicht, was daran so schlimm war - auf die Art und Weise bekam Thiel selbst wenigstens auch etwas in den Magen. Er bezweifelte, daß sein Nachbar in den letzten Tagen großartig zum Einkaufen gekommen war. Nicht daß ihm die ein oder andere ausgefallene Mahlzeit geschadet hätte. Aber Thiel wurde immer ziemlich übellaunig, wenn er nichts zu essen bekam, und darauf hatte er gerade so gar keine Lust. Schlimm genug, daß er mal wieder den größten Teil der Konversation selbst bestreiten mußte.

"Na dann", sagte Thiel, als er das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine geräumt hatte. "Ich geh' dann mal rüber. Und morgen besorgen wir Ihnen eine neue Hilfe."

"Nichts da", er trat Thiel schnell in den Weg. "Wie hatten Sie sich das denn vorgestellt, soll ich vielleicht in meinem Anzug schlafen?" Das mit der neuen Haushaltshilfe wollte er für den Moment überhört haben.

"Boerne ..." sagte Thiel mit deutlich genervtem Unterton, aber er ließ sich nicht abschrecken. Schließlich hatte sich letztens nachts herausgestellt, daß Thiel ihm sehr wohl helfen konnte, wenn er wollte.

"Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an, etwas nachbarschaftliche Hilfe wird man ja wohl -"

Thiel schnaubte, änderte aber die Richtung und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. "Dann machen wir das aber gleich. Ich bin todmüde und will selbst ins Bett."

Es war kaum zehn und eigentlich noch viel zu früh um schlafen zu gehen, aber er entschloß sich, Thiel in dem Punkt entgegen zu kommen. In seiner derzeitigen mißlichen Lage blieb ihm ja wenig anderes übrig - Thiel wäre imstande, ihn stehen und wirklich in seinem Anzug die Nacht verbringen zu lassen.

Das Umziehen brachten sie wie beim letzten Mal mit einem Minimum an Konversation hinter sich. Thiel war gar nicht so ungeschickt wie man hätte meinen sollen, und für ihn war es wesentlich angenehmer, sich von Thiel als von jemand fremdem helfen zu lassen.

"So", Thiel knöpfte den letzten Knopf seines Pyjamaoberteils zu. "Wenn Sie dann endlich bettfertig sind, kann ich ja -"

"Ich muß noch ins Bad und würde anschließend gerne meine Socken loswerden", unterbrach er seinen Nachbarn schnell. Auf die fünf Minuten kam es nun ja wohl auch nicht mehr an.

Thiel stöhnte, was ihn zu einem weiteren Satz veranlaßte. "Seien Sie froh, daß ich inzwischen wenigstens wieder dazu in der Lage bin, meine Zähne selbst zu putzen."

Thiels sarkastische Antwort klang ihm noch im Ohr, als er sich im Bad mit seiner Zahnbürste abmühte. Als ob er sich absichtlich die Arme gebrochen hätte, um Thiel zu ärgern. Für ihn war das alles ja wohl am Schwierigsten zu ertragen. Aber klagte er darüber? Nein. Dank seines ausgeglichenen Wesens ertrug er geduldig die Einschränkungen, die diese Situation für ihn mit sich brachte. Obwohl es für einen Mann in seiner Position wirklich nicht einfach war, sich damit abzufinden, auf das Stadium eines Kleinkindes zurückgefallen zu sein. Die Zahnbürste rutschte ihm zum dritten Mal weg und er gab entnervt auf. Sein Gebiß würde hoffentlich einige Wochen mit unterdurchschnittlicher Zahnpflegequalität ohne Schaden überstehen.

Es hatte allenfalls eine Viertelstunde gedauert, bis er mit einem fröhlichen "So, da bin ich wieder!" auf den Lippen zurück ins Schlafzimmer gekommen war. Nur um mit einem schlafenden Thiel konfrontiert zu werden. Sein Kollege hatte in der Wartezeit die Schuhe abgestreift, sich auf seinem Bett ausgestreckt und war prompt fest eingeschlafen. Sein erster Impuls war es, Thiel zu wecken, aber als seine Hand nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Thiels Schulter entfernt war, stockte er. Eigentlich war es gar nicht so unpraktisch, wenn Thiel hier schlief. Dann hatte er ihn am nächsten Morgen gleich zur Hand, wenn er wieder Hilfe brauchte. Und mußte nicht lange bei ihm klingeln und ewig diskutieren, bevor er wieder angezogen wurde. Daß er im Moment gerade nicht so gerne alleine sein wollte, ein Gefühl, das er sonst eher nicht kannte, hatte damit nichts zu tun. Es war einfach ... praktisch. Und Thiel war so übermüdet, ihm tat es sicher auch besser, nicht noch einmal geweckt zu werden. Die ständige Unterbrechung des Tiefschlafs war aus medizinischer Sicht äußert schädlich. Wie üblich würde Thiel es wahrscheinlich nicht zu würdigen wissen, was er für ihn tat, aber das war er ja gewohnt. Er brauchte einige Minuten, um ohne Hilfe seine Socken loszuwerden. Daß sie so unordentlich auf dem Boden liegen blieben, gefiel ihm zwar nicht, doch sie vom Boden wieder hochzuheben ging nun gar nicht. Aber dafür ließ er Thiel ja hier schlafen, dachte Boerne zufrieden, als er unter den freien Teil der Decke kletterte.

Als er das Licht gelöscht hatte, sah er Steffen wieder vor sich.

Es war einfach zu früh, um ins Bett zu gehen; er konnte nicht einschlafen. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Dinge, die er nicht ändern konnte. Erst nach einer Weile gelang es ihm, sich auf Thiels gleichmäßige Atemzüge zu konzentrieren, und seine Gedanken kamen zur Ruhe.

***

Boerne fühlte sich besser als seit langem, als er wach wurde. So als wäre das alles plötzlich weniger schlimm, die Geschichte mit Steffen, und seine Verletzung, und die Tatsache, daß er wildfremde Menschen in seine Wohnung lassen mußte, die ihm bei Tätigkeiten halfen, für die er seit vierzig Jahren keine Hilfe mehr gebraucht hatte. Eine tröstliche Wärme durchströmte seinen Körper, und ... er merkte plötzlich, daß das Thiel war, der irgendwann in der Nacht unter die Decke geschlüpft sein mußte und ihn nun fest im Arm hielt.

Sein erster Impuls war, sich freizuwinden, aber dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Es versprach sehr viel unterhaltsamer zu werden, Thiel in dieser Position wachwerden zu lassen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm würde das den Kommissar sicher in Verlegenheit bringen, was recht amüsant werden konnte. Er selbst war sich seiner Sexualität viel zu sicher, um sich durch den Umstand, daß er im Arm eines anderen Mannes wach geworden war, aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Für jemanden wie seinen Vater wäre das eine Katastrophe gewesen, dachte Boerne und versuchte sich die Szene vorzustellen. Sein Vater hätte so etwas im Leben nicht verstanden; daß das passieren konnte und nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Also, jedenfalls nicht das, woran manche Menschen jetzt denken würden. Vielleicht etwas -

"Was zum ..." Neben ihm rührte sich Thiel und schien mitzubekommen, wo er war. "Wieso bin ich noch hier?"

"Sie sind eingeschlafen", erklärte Boerne einmal mehr das Offensichtliche.

"Wieso haben Sie mich nicht geweckt?"

Boerne unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Diese Unterhaltung kam ihm irgendwie vertraut vor. "Damit ich Sie am Morgen gleich wieder griffbereit habe", sagte er wahrheitsgemäß. "Ich brauche schließlich auch wieder Hilfe beim Anziehen. Und beim Frühstück."

Thiel gab neben ihm einen wenig respektierlichen Laut von sich. "Wenn Sie denken, ich gebe hier noch lange Ihren Kammerdiener, haben Sie sich geschnitten! Bis heute Abend wird eine neue Pflegekraft angestellt!"

Er verkniff sich die Antwort, daß er niemand anderen wollte, weil ihm im letzten Moment auffiel, wie sich das anhörte. Aber es war eben so viel einfacher mit Thiel. Und auch wenn er hatte akzeptieren müssen, daß er mehr Hilfe brauchte, als der Kommissar neben seiner Arbeit leisten konnte, gefallen mußte ihm das trotzdem nicht.

Während er noch über eine adäquate Antwort nachdachte, die seine Gefühle zum Ausdruck brachte, ohne daß er klang wie ein trotziges Kind, fiel ihm plötzlich auf, daß Thiel seinen Arm nicht zurückgezogen hatte. Er schielte vorsichtig zur Seite und sah, daß der andere die Augen geschlossen hatte.

"Sind Sie wieder eingeschlafen?"

"Nein."

"Was -"

"Zu früh zum Aufstehen", murmelte Thiel.

Ihm fiel keine Antwort ein. Thiel schien näher gekommen zu sein, aber das mußte er sich einbilden, sie hatten ihre Position nicht verändert. Er bewegte sich unruhig unter dem Arm, den der andere um ihn gelegt hatte, und versuchte das Gefühl der Wärme zu ignorieren, das sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Als er wieder zur Seite sah, hatte er den Eindruck, ein Lächeln auf Thiels Gesicht zu sehen. War das ein Spiel? Hatte der andere durchschaut, daß er ihn in Verlegenheit hatte bringen wollen, und machte jetzt so lange weiter, bis er klein beigab und etwas sagte? Bei dem Gedanken spannte sich sein Körper reflexartig an, was Thiel dazu veranlaßte, noch näher zu rücken.

"Sie haben doch auch nichts vor ...", murmelte Thiel. "Entspannen Sie sich und versuchen Sie nochmal einzuschlafen."

Schlafen? Er wußte nicht, wie Thiel sich das vorstellte, wie sollte er denn schlafen, wenn - Thiels Hand bewegte sich und strich über seine Seite. Es mußte eine Art Instinkt sein, anders konnte er sich das nicht erklären. Er drehte sich blind und bewegte sich der Wärme entgegen, die von Thiel ausging. Die Thiel war. So weit es ging mit seinem Gipsarm, so weit, bis er sein Gesicht in Thiels T-Shirt drücken konnte. Er konnte Thiels Herzschlag hören, ruhig und beständig, nicht so aufgeregt und flatternd wie sein eigener. Eine warme Hand rutschte hoch bis in seinen Nacken und hielt ihn fest.

"Ich kann mir nicht wochenlang frei nehmen und mich um Sie kümmern", sagte Thiel leise. "Das wissen Sie doch."

Eigentlich wollte er sagen, daß er schließlich keinen Babysitter brauchte, nur ein wenig Hilfe, aber stattdessen nickte er nur stumm.

"Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich an den Wochenenden nach Ihnen sehen."

Er nickte wieder, und Thiel klopfte im leicht auf die Schulter.

"Aufstehen?"

***

Thiel hatte ihm wieder fast wortlos geholfen, und er hatte versucht, sich nicht zu sehr an dieses Gefühl der Nähe zu gewöhnen. Es würde zwangsläufig aufhören, wenn es ihm erst wieder besser ging.

Als Thiel dann nach dem Frühstück aufbrach, um zur Arbeit zu fahren, hatte er versucht etwas zu sagen. Er wollte erklären, was ihm selbst erst jetzt klar geworden war, aber er fand einfach nicht die richtigen Worte. Thiel hatte ihn aufmerksam angesehen und schließlich gesagt: "Danke. Probieren Sie es doch einfach mit _Danke_ , Boerne."

Das war nicht das gewesen, wonach er gesucht hatte, aber er war froh, daß sich dieser Ausweg bot.

Als Thiel gegangen war, starrte er noch eine Weile auf die geschlossene Tür. _Ich mag Sie_ drückte nicht einmal annähernd das aus, was er fühlte. Außerdem war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er Thiel überhaupt mochte. Liebe führte aber auch irgendwie in die falsche Richtung. Er war sich fast sicher, daß ihm die meisten Konsequenzen, die sich daraus ergeben würden, nicht wirklich zusagten. Nein, es war etwas anderes, etwas, was er weder völlig verstand noch benennen konnte.

***

Die Tage vergingen, und alles kehrte nach und nach zur Normalität zurück. Thiel fand Ersatz für Steffens Mutter, und nach vier weiteren Wochen wurde er endlich den Gips los und konnte sich wieder selbst helfen.

Alles war wieder wie vorher.

Außer daß Thiel nicht vergessen hatte, wie leicht er durch körperliche Nähe zu manipulieren war, und dies schamlos ausnutzte. Wo sie sich früher lange gestritten hätten, oder er einfach das Richtige getan hätte, ohne sich um Thiels Meinung zu kümmern, beendete der Kommissar jetzt die meisten Auseinandersetzungen schon frühzeitig durch eine Berührung. Das schlimme war, daß das jedes Mal funktionierte. Sein Ärger verrauchte, er wußte nicht mehr, was er hatte sagen wollen, und wenn es besonders schlimm kam, tat er tatsächlich das, was Thiel ihm sagte. Dazu brauchte der andere meistens nicht mehr zu tun, als eine Hand auf seinen Arm zu legen.

Das wäre nun wirklich unerträglich gewesen, wenn ihr verändertes Verhältnis nicht auch positive Nebeneffekte gehabt hätte. Das Gefühl der Nähe war nie wieder ganz verschwunden, dachte Boerne, während er sich müde an Thiel lehnte. Und das war doch, alles in allem, eine erhebliche Verbesserung.

* Fin *


End file.
